In general, covers for seats have been known in the past. For example, polyethylene sheets or film for temporary protective seat covers for automobiles taken in for repairs have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,376. However, the plastic seat cover proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,376 does not include an opening at its top nor does the cover include a pocket to limit rearward or lateral movement of the cover relative to the seat cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,511 proposes a garment for bathers that also can be used as a protective cover for a vehicle seat or a beach chair. In particular, FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,511 shows the combination garment/protective cover where the neck collar portion is received over and positioned about the base of a headrest. As shown in FIGS. 5 and 7 of the '511 patent, the headrest appears to be integral and not moveable relative to the seat. The garment/protective cover also covers the top of the seat cushion and the front face of the seat cushion using straps 18 and 19 located on both sides of the seat cushion in an attempt to limit rearward movement of the garment/protective cover. The '511 patent in col. 1, Ins. 19-27 further emphasizes the problems in the past of merely draping a towel on the vehicle seat since the towel would not be secured to the seat and the draped towel, without an opening, obscures the driver's rear view if the cover is used to cover a headrest, now present with most modern vehicle seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,353 proposes a cover for a lounge chair where the front portion of the seat back includes an indicia which may be silk screened or appliqued to the fabric, as indicated in col. 4, Ins. 16-22. The proposed indicia may be decorative or may carry an advertising message, as for example, an advertisement for a particular resort or recreational product. As stated in col. 2, Ins. 24-26 and Ins. 59-62 of the '353 patent, in one embodiment the material for covering the lounge chair is an absorbent toweling or terry cloth material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,945 proposes a vehicular child seat cover fabricated from sheet fabric, sheet plastic or plastic coated fabric. The cover of the '945 patent proposes an elasticized upper hem to provide a snug fitting sleeve top to fit a variety of backs without adjustment. The bottom hem of the cover is also elasticized for fitting seats of different sizes and shapes, as best shown in FIG. 1 of the '945 patent. The cover is also attached to the seat back by hook and loop fasteners to facilitate removal for cleaning.
A prior art product that is now commercially available from BMW of North America, Inc. is shown in FIGS. 9-12 of the present application. This seat cover is fabricated from a polycotton fabric and its proposed uses are to protect a seat from sun, sand, mud or snow. As best shown in FIG. 9 of the present application, the seat cover, generally indicated as S, is a one-piece cover that has an opening O at one end sized to be received over the headrest H upon raising, but without removing, the headrest. Hook and loop fasteners adjacent the opening are used to secure the top of the seat cover upon positioning the opening O about the two posts holding the headrest H to seat. This BMW opening 0 measures approximately twenty one inches in circumference. As best shown in FIG. 12 of the present application, the seat cover S includes a continuous border member B fabricated from an elastic material which urges the seat cover to the seat back and seat cushion. Furthermore, an elastic attachment strap A having a plastic mechanical fastener PF is provided in the mid section of the seat cover S to secure the seat cover at the juncture of the seat back and the seat cushion, as best shown in FIGS. 9 and 12 of the present application. A elastic strap C having a plastic J-hook, as best shown in FIGS. 9 and 12, is to be attached to the metal cross bar or frame used underneath the seat. The instructions for this seat cover S cautions that the installer should check to be sure the location of the J-hook does not interfere with the seat adjustment mechanism or wiring for the seat belt. Additionally, a nonslip rubberized material N is provided in the sides of the seat covers, as best shown in FIG. 11, apparently to reduce slippage of the seat cover relative to the seat.
While it appears that the proposed seat cover, as shown in FIGS. 9-12, serves to protect a seat, as would the seat covers as shown in the other above discussed devices, none of these devices in themselves disclose use of a terry cloth material where downward and lateral movement of the cloth member on the seat back and rearward and lateral movement of the cloth member on the seat cushion is limited by only a top cloth section and a bottom cloth section sewn to a cloth member, independent of other securing devices. Such a cloth member that would limit movement on the seat while being independent of mechanical plastic fasteners, straps or other elastic securing devices would facilitate use of the seat cover by providing quick installation and removal. Additionally, such a cover, which is easy to install and remove, would facilitate enjoyment of the feel and appearance of the leather or original fabric seat material by allowing ease in removal of the seat cover. Additionally, the quick installation of the terry cloth material would provide insulation when desired from the original seat material in hot and cold weather.